Complicated
by Dramione Forever
Summary: It been a year now and for weeks she had been dreading this day. The day that she would find herself standing back on this exact spot under the willow tree. Written for the 15 Colours Competition on HPFC Forum. Please read and review!.


**Complicated**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters they belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros Studio.**

She stared down at the gravestone in front of her first love;. She roughly wiped away the tears that had begun to fall down her face; tears for him, for herself and what they could have had. All of which had now been cruelly snatched away because of the war. Angelina knew she was not the only person to lose someone as there had been many deaths but that did not lessen the pain that she felt each and every day since Fred's death.

Angelina still did not know what he had done to deserve having his life snatched from him. What had any of them done to suffer the horrors of war then for those still living, suffering the guilt for surviving as she and many other had when they had saw the bodies of their fallen comrades after the war had been won. They had suffered through all that because some vile monster wanted to take over the Wizarding World in his mad belief that he was superiority to them all.

Lord Voldemort, in her eyes, was indeed a monster and in his mission he had hurt so many people and torn apart many families. Thanks to Harry Potter and all like him who had fought in the war they were now safe and it was their job to go on living. She was unsure if she could continue doing what she had been doing or really call what she had been doing living. It seemed to her most like she had been coasting through her life since Fred's death.

It been a year now and for weeks she had been dreading this day. The day that she would find herself standing back on this exact spot under the willow tree. When she had arrived on the Weasleys doorstep that morning, she had almost turned around and apparated away but Molly had spotted her through the window and waved her inside. She had, had no choice but to enter the Burrow and see everyone again.

Molly was the first to pull her into a hug followed by Arthur. Percy, Charlie and Bill simply nodded to her from the couch. Ron waved awkwardly to her and offered a small smile from where he and Hermione were standing at the kitchen door. Ginny ran into her arms intending just to hug her but she ended up crying on her shoulders before being pried from her arms by Harry who immediately took her into his own whispering comforting words into her ear.

She had not seen him enter the room due to Ginny crying on her shoulder. He was hanging back from the rest of his family, his arm slung loosely around Alicia's shoulders. Her old friend smiled at her and she returned the smile with a small one of her own. They had lost touch and had not spoken since Fred's funeral. Alicia had tried to maintain their friendship but Angelina had pushed her away. She had ended up pushing everyone away and had isolated herself in the process.

Angelina slowly walked over to George, his eyes never left hers as she made her way over to him. "Hi" she said, offering him a small smile. That one word was all it took to break the ice between them. It had washed away his anger at being ignored for the past year and her loneliness. He had pulled her into a hug and she allowed him to take her into his arms. He smelled just like his brother, it was the same aftershave and, for a brief moment, Angelina had forgotten that Fred was dead and she was in George's arms instead.

She stared down at the purple hyacinth in her hand and smiled sadly. It was her favourite flower and Fred had on many occasions surprised her with the exact same flower so it seemed a fitting tribute to their love. The snow crunched underfoot behind her, alerting her to the fact that she was no longer alone. "Hey I thought I would find you here," he said softly.

Angelina stiffened at the sound of his voice and closed her eyes. Memories flooded into her mind of earlier that day. The hug. The remembrance service. Her tears. The Firewhiskey burning its way down her throat. The tie discarded on the bedroom floor. His warm embrace and the searing kisses. His spiced scent so familiar yet so different from his. She shook her head in an attempt to clear her mind to forget but more memories flashed into her mind.

Immediately the guilt washed over her at exactly what they had done. She turned to face him, raking a hand through her long black hair nervously.

"What are you doing here George?" she asked.

He only smiled at her and twirled the Quaffle in his hands. George walked up to the grave and placed the Quaffle on top of it. She looked at him confused. "That Quaffle was the first one we practised with, when we were trying out for the team. I kept it but thought this would be a more suitable place for it," he explained, shrugging his shoulders.

He stepped back from the grave, putting his hands in his pockets as he did. Then he turned and looked at her, she saw no emotion on his face. He pointed to the flower and she simply nodded. George walked over and took the flower from her grasp, their fingertips touched briefly and she felt the familiar spark like an electronic current pass between them. Once more she caught the scent of spiced cloves; she closed her eyes in a bid to control her emotions.

She watched as he placed the flower next to the Quaffle on the grave. It had been a terrible mistake and she could not allow it to happen again. She had been lonely and weak that was all. It meant nothing and never could mean anything she told herself, running her fingers through her hair again. He made her feel like such a nervous wreck. She never felt like that before. She had always been in control of her emotions even when she had been dating Fred but with him it was different; she did not feel as in control as she normally did.

He observed her in silence for a few moments as he tried to get his thoughts in order. What they had done earlier had been wrong but to him it had felt so right. He slowly closed his eyes, it had reminded him of feelings he had long since buried. It reminded him that he loved her no matter how hard he tried to forget that he did. George cursed himself silently, once more hating himself for not having the courage to ask her to the Yule Ball all those years ago.

For allowing Fred to ask her and then just standing to the side without saying a word. Many times after the event he had wished for things to change. He had wished for Fred and Angelina to break up so that he would have a chance with her but he had never wanted this. The all too familiar guilt that he had felt for a year washed over him once more just like it had done every day since Fred's death. George found himself wondering yet again if deep down he had wanted and wished for this to happen after all.

George looked over at her and found her staring at him, he smiled at her slightly and she frowned at him in return.

"What do you want from me George?" she asked him.

"Angelina…"he" began but he was immediately cut off.

"No George. It was a horrible mistake and it won't happen again," she stated, beginning to tremble slightly.

He shook his head and walked over to her, capturing her trembling hands in his.

"It wasn't a mistake Ang" It felt so right being with you," he said, staring into her chocolate brown eyes.

Angelina quickly snatched her hands from his; she turned around and put her arms around herself in a bid to fight off the bitter cold wind that had begun to blow around them.

"It was a mistake. I needed some comfort and you were just there. It was a moment of weakness George; that's all it was," she said trying but failing to keep the tremor from her voice.

She closed her eyes once more, trying not to think of the hurt look that would certainly be displayed on his face right now. He ran a hand through his spiked hair in frustration. It had been cut right after Fred's funeral as he found it too painful of a reminder of his twin. He was furious with her; she had no right to say that it was a mistake when she had no idea of how he felt about this situation.

If he knew anything it was that this afternoon was anything but a mistake to him. It was the first time in a year that he had felt any type of happiness. After Fred's death he had sunk into a deep depression and he had started to drink heavily. His family had almost given up on him when Alicia came along and gradually pulled him off of it. He was gratefully to Alicia for what she had done and up until this afternoon if anything asked him if he loved her, he would have said yes but now George was not so sure anymore.

He was beginning to wonder if they had been trying too hard to recapture their Hogwarts days and find that spark that now no longer existed. George realised that after being with Angelina today that he had just been stringing Alicia along. He had only ever loved one woman and that woman was standing in front of him right now.

She heard his heavy breathing and she knew he was upset. He had every right to be but she had to do this. She had to push him away, to make him hate her because it would never work between them; they were both too broken and too damaged. Suddenly, the anger began to build up inside him as the seconds ticked by.

She still refused to open her eyes to meet his gaze or look at him. He snapped, unable to take it any longer. He did the only thing he could think of at the time. He wanted to show her that she was wrong and that he was right. That they belonged together. His lips crashed down onto her and she felt his arms encircle her.

He heard her small gasp of surprise as she melted against him, temporarily forgetting. She opened her eyes and stared into his as slowly began to sink in. Suddenly she shoved him against his chest hard and he stumbled back, breaking the connection between them. He swore as he fell backwards, caught off guard at her actions.

Anger was the first emotion she felt coursing through her veins. The fact that he would try something like that especially here of all places. He righted himself regaining his footing as she walked over to him. Instantly she slapped him, the sound vibrated throughout the empty graveyard. He simply stared at her, his jaw clenched in silent fury.

He made no move to stop her; after all he did deserve it, it was a stupid move to pull but his frustration had gotten the better of him and he wanted to show her that she had been wrong. That there was something between them. They glared at each in silence, neither making a sound after the events which had just occurred.

"Ang," he said in an attempt to break the silence.

"Don't ," she growled.

George looked at her guilt-ridden at his actions moments ago.

"You gave up your right to call me that two seconds ago," she whispered furiously. George hung his head ashamed and stared at his feet.

"Do you have idea of the damage we will do if we go through with this mad idea of yours? We would hurt a lot of people George," she told him.

He remained silent sensing that she was not done.

"What about Alicia. She loves you; I saw the way she looks at you, it's how I used to look at him," she stated pointing to the grave.

"She means nothing to me. Not compared to you ," he protested.

Angelina shook her head not believing his words.

"What about the damage we will do to your family. They will hate me for this and then eventually you will hate me too because I drove a wedge between you all," she said desperately trying to get him to understand.

George shook his head and grabbed her wrist to stop her walking away from him.

"I could never hate you Ang. I love you with my whole being," he whispered into her ear softly. She felt her knees begin to buckle beneath her. She really was pathetic, one word from him and she turned into a pile of mush. No, she had to stop this, she had to push him away and put an end to this madness. "You don't love me George," she said firmly. She gazed up at him and saw the anger once more reflected in his brown eyes.

Suddenly he let go of her hand like she had burned him and stepped away from her. He was furious and she had set him off. He began to pace and she just watched him. This is what she wanted wasn't it; she wanted him to get angry so he would never speak to him again so that he would hate her. She felt a knot of uneasiness settle into her stomach as she watched him pace and she could not contemplate why she had this strange feeling.

He ran a hand roughly through his spiked hair. Angelina realised that the look suited him a lot more than the long hair had done in their younger days. She could see his eyes and that amazing smile of his which made her heart flutter every time he threw one her way. "No," she whispered to herself firmly, she had to stop thinking like this. This had to end now, there was no future for them, there couldn't be.

She looked across at him to find him staring at her with an intense desire in his eyes. She swallowed quickly becoming uncomfortable with the way he was looking at her. Angelina quickly broke her gaze from his and looked behind him at a far off tree, trying to focus on that instead. She heard him take a deep breath.

"I love you Ang and I don't care who knows about it. I have loved even before Fred noticed you, before he asked you to the Yule Ball," he stated, pointing to his brother's grave.

Her eyes instantly snapped back to his as she listened to his words. She was speechless as she thought over the words he had just said. She couldn't believe them, no matter how much her heart wanted her to. Everything would make sense if she did.

"Maybe things would have been different if I had the courage to ask you to the ball myself back then. Things might be different between us now," he said softly. She laughed bitterly at his words which caused him to look over at him. "Yes, it would probably be you lying there instead of him," she began to rant, gesturing to the grave in front of her finally losing her composure.

"You never told me George so I went to the ball with him because he asked me. I loved him. I imagined us having a life together before those dreams got taken from me,"

"We could still have that life together, " he replied.

She laughed again.

"We have no right to hope for anything George. After what we did this afternoon we don't deserve even a slice of happiness or any type of future together, " she shouted in her rant.

He took a deep breath in a bid to calm himself down; shouting at her would only make this situation worse. He had to try and get her to see his point and attempt to win her over. "Why not ?" he asked calmer than he felt.

She threw up in her hands in anger then she began to pace and mutter to herself. He was unable to catch much during her tirade but he did catch two words which were thick-headed and Weasleys. He tried and failed to stop a small smile coming onto his face as he watched and listened to her.

Suddenly she stopped pacing and took a deep calming breath before she turned to face him. "You don't understand, do you?" she asked him. George immediately shook his head realising that she expected a response from him. "I can't go through this again," she said pointing once more to Fred's grave.

"I can't risk loving someone only to lose them again. It almost killed me the first time and I am certain that it would definitely kill me if I had to suffer it a second time. I just can't go through that torture again," she stated as she began to cry. Her emotions finally overwhelming her.

Instantly he stepped forward and took her into his arms once more to which she offered no resistance. George gently wiped the tears from her face. "You won't lose me Ang," he whispered softly. She glared up at him.

"What you going to do invent another philosopher's stone. I think that is beyond even your power ," she retorted. He felt a small smile creep onto his face and he bit his tongue to stop from laughing.

She sighed wearily and shook her head. "I would not lose you right away but in twenty or thirty years, it would happen eventually," she said sadly. "So instead you plan on just going through life alone and push everyone around you away?" he asked her, trying to figure what was going through her head. She nodded her head in agreement. "I can't live through that pain again," she said sadly. "Every life has pain Ang. It is the happiness and joy in between that make it all worthwhile," he replied.

She sighed realising that she was not getting her point across. Suddenly he was kissing her again, she found herself running one hand through his short hair and clinging to his chest with the other. She moaned softly as she felt her knees begin to buckle from underneath her again. He quickly pulled away from her which caught her off guard and caused her to stumble forward. Angelina glared at him and he smirked back at her.

A smirk that had not graced his gorgeous features since their Hogwarts days. "I am going to prove to you that we belong together Ang."

"You are not going to change my mind Weasley, she replied folding her arms stubbornly.

"We will see. I am not giving up, he teased as he turned and began to walk away from her. he glared at his retreating back. Why did all the Weasley boys have to be so darn stubborn?.

"Fine but you are just wasting your time," she shouted furiously after him. She threw up in her hands in despair, her life had been torn to shreds when she had lost Fred and now because of his idiot twin brother her life had just gotten even more complicated.

**Author Note: This was written for the 16 colours competition where my prompts were purple, hope, quaffle and damage. I really enjoyed writing this piece and it was my first time writing this couple as well. I hope you enjoyed reading this.**** I would like to thank MissingMommy for betaing this piece for me. P****lease read and review Thanks Dra.**


End file.
